Everything I do, I do it for you
by adpi24
Summary: Greg is given the challenge of answering everyone in song lyrics. Will he succeed?


Everything I Do, I Do It for You

Written by: Missy and Brianna

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

AN: We were really bored and we wanted to take a break from our other many stories and we decided to do a challenge for ourselves with Greg. Enjoy!

You'll notice the roman numerals next to certain quotes, these were supposed to be "footnotes", didn't transfer that way though. Sorry. We needed them in the fiction so that we could correctly state which lyric came from what song and who sang it. The songs are listed at the end of the fiction.

* * *

Sara was having an awful day. She was pulled to work a double, on her day off for that matter, and it was quickly heading into a triple. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep!

"Hey Greg" Sara said when she walked into the lab "How are you doing, since you are having to cover for Mia?"

"Broken"i

Sara shakes her head not understanding the answer and continues, "so you got my results?"

"It'll be you and me up in the trees"ii

"What the hell does that have to do with my results?" Sara demanded

"It means I don't have them." Greg replied

"Then why the hell did you say 'It'll be you and me up in the trees'?"

"Don't you just ever wish you could break into song, like in Rent or Chicago?"

Sara raises her eyebrows, "Greg you're scaring me"

"Thanks"

"So when will you have my results?"

"Not sure." Greg replied

"Boy you're a lot of help."

"Ain't no mercy left for me." Greg suddenly blurted out as she was walking out of the lab

Sara turned, "Metallica, I Disappear. Good song choice Greg"

"Thanks"

"I bet you can't reply in song lyrics the rest of shift." Sara stated matter of factly

"Really, you wanna bet?"

"Name the terms."

"If I win" Greg started, "you have to make out with me, tongue, for five minutes."

"That's harsh Greg, but you're on. If I win though, you have to stand there and watch me make out with Nick, using tongue, for five minutes."

Greg's face dropped at the thought of having to watch Sara and Nick make out but then he smiled and thought "I can win this bet, no problem. No one really bothers me in the lab anyways."

Greg nodded, put out his hand and shook Sara's.

"So Greg when will I have my results?"

"When I wake up in my make up." Greg replied

Sara laughed and walked out of the room, calling back to Greg "another good choice Greg, Celebrity Skin by Hole".

* * *

Sara smirked as she headed towards the locker room. She knew that Greg thought that this would be a walk in the park, but she was going to make sure that he lost this bet. She wanted and needed an excuse to make out with Nick and this was going to be her excuse.

"Hey Nicky, Hey Warrick." Sara stated sweetly as she entered the locker room.

Warrick turned and eyed her, "Who are you and what have you done with Sara?"

"What do you want Sara?" Nick said

"Why Nicky, I'm appalled. What makes you think I can't be nice and that I want something?"

"Sara, we're heading into a triple. No one is perky when we are heading into a triple. Especially not you." Nick said

"Okay, I do want something. I need your guys' help. I made a bet with Greg that he wouldn't be able to reply using song lyrics for the remainder of shift. Greg thinks he will win because no one really bothers him while he's in the lab. I need you to bother him."

"What's in it for you Sara?" Warrick asked

"Um, well….you see….it gets me out of kissing Greg."

"But that's if he wins, what happens if you win?" Warrick asked

"Oh geez look at the time. I gotta go."

Nick, being the closest to her, grabbed her arm before she could make her escape.

"Sara" Nick said

"Yes, Nick"

"What happens if you win?"

"I….uh….well…I kind a…." Sara trails off and avoids eye contact with Nick (and Warrick for that matter).

"It has something to do with you Nick, cause she ain't talking."

Sara sighed, "Is that true Sara"

"Yeah" she replied

Warrick starts laughing and the two turn to look at him. "Come on Nick, if she lost the bet she had to make out with Greg, if she wins she's gotta lip lock you, so for how long Sara?"

"Who said anything about a time limit?" Sara replied

"We're dealing with Greg here."

Sara grumbled, "five minutes."

"Way to go Nick. Count me in, I'll help. I want to see a little love connection going on."

"Fine, I'll help you beat Greg. But don't get to overjoyed Greg might surprise you. And why did you pick me?"

"Hello, Warrick's married, I'm not gay so Catherine's out, and Grissom. Well. Do I look like a spider or Lady Heather?"

"Good points" Nick replied

"I knew you would see it my way." Sara said

"Maybe we should just let Greg win" Nick replied

"Bite your tongue" Sara said

"No, Sara that's your job" Warrick replied as he walked out of the locker room leaving a very shocked Nick and Sara in his wake.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?" Warrick asked as he walked into the DNA lab later on during shift.

"I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me."iii

"Glad you told me that Greg. Do you have my results?"

Greg walks over to the printer and grabs the results, handing it to Warrick. As Warrick tries to grab it, Greg pulls it away and says, "Did you think I was gonna give it up to you?"iv

Warrick rolls his eyes and grabs the printout. "Great thanks Greg"

"Goodbye to you"v Greg said as Warrick left the lab

* * *

Warrick headed towards the break room where he ran into Grissom and Catherine. "Hey I got the results, the DNA doesn't match."

"That sucks, I wanted to go home." Catherine stated

"Oh yeah, there is a bet going on with Greg that he can't reply in song lyrics the rest of shift, which" Warrick looks at the clock "is only roughly 6 hours from now. So if he responds in a weird manner, just ignore him."

"In other words, act like you normally do" Catherine replied

"When did this bet start?" Grissom asked

"About two hours ago"

"What was his excuse four hours ago then?" Grissom replied

"This is Greg we are talking about. He doesn't need an excuse."

* * *

Greg was exhausted. He still had two hours left of shift and was running out of songs. He figured Sara would tell Nick and Warrick. They were bugging him for about the first two hours after the bet started. Then suddenly Catherine and Grissom are in on it.

"Now, I've got Jacqui, Archie, Hodges and Bobby in ballistics all finding reasons to come to the lab." Greg thought "Who else is she going to throw at me."

"Hey Greg, how are you doing?" Doc Robbins said as he walked into the lab

"Oh crap" Greg thought "My aching heart would bleed for you to see."vi Greg said

"That's nice Greg, but the heart pumps blood"

"Maybe I'm just blind"vii

"Well I'm not to sure about that Greg, but I needed to get some results from you regarding the Hanson case."

"Mmm Bop"viii Greg said as he handed Doc the file on the Hanson case

"Thanks Greg" Doc said as he left the lab

"Bring me to life"ix

"Greg, save your self"

"Hit me with your best shot"x Greg replied

Greg sighed with relief as Doc Robbins finally left.

* * *

"Ten minutes to go. Ten minutes to go. Ten minutes to go. Five minutes of making out with Sara. Woo hoo. Doing the happy dance. Ten minutes to go" Greg thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he had company.

"Hey Greg" Sara said.

Greg groaned as he turned and saw that Sara, Nick and Warrick were in the lab with him.

"Love is a battlefield"xi

"I know it is Greg but you're going to lose."

"I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season."xii

Nick and Warrick laughed. Warrick, closest to the door noticed that Hodges, Jacqui, Bobby and Archie were heading to the lab. Everyone knew about the deadline and all wanted to see what would happen. Would Sara be kissing Greg. Or Nick.

Warrick moved into the lab and allowed the foursome to enter.

"Greg. How you holding up?" Hodges asked

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away."xiii

"Greg. Sara needs a man, not a boy." Jacqui replied, causing the room to erupt in laughter

"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk that I'm a woman's man, no time to talk"xiv

Greg said

Greg sighed as he saw Grissom and Catherine enter the lab. They were obviously wanting to see the outcome. When did the entire lab entertainment come at his expense?

"Hello Greg" Grissom said

"Did you ever know that you're my hero"xv

"You're everything I'd like to be"xvi Sara replied, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"I can't take my eyes off of you."xvii

"That's sweet Greg, but I've got my eyes on someone else"

"I'd give up forever just totouch you."xviii Greg said

"Greg, Nick butter's the toast much better than you do"

"Why can't you see what you're doing to me?"xix

"I'm sorry Greg, I'm sure you'll find a great girl. Somewhere." Sara said

"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet."xx

"Dude you're no superman and Sara's no Lois Lane." Warrick said, causing the group to laugh again.

"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes"xxi

"Why don't you just give up Greg?" Catherine asked

"I will go down with the ship"xxii

"Dido, White Flag. That's a great song" Hodges blurts out causing everyone to look at him with confusion etched on their faces.

"What. Greg's not the only one who knows music"

"Shut up when I'm talking to you"xxiii Greg shouted to get the attention back on him. "Damn I shouldn't have done that" he thought moments later

"So Greg, what college did you say you went to again?" Nick asked

"You did graduate right?" Warrick said

"I won't tell you a damn thing I wouldn't tell my friends"xxiv

"But we are your friends Greg" Catherine said

"Love me when I'm gone"xxv

"I'll love you if you stop" Jacqui replied

"I could let my hair down"xxvi

"Oh so now we are on to Jessica Simpson" Sara said

"She's a pretty hot number, what do you think Greg?" Hodges said

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly"xxvii

"Didn't know you watched American Idol Greg." Nick said

"I took a moment before I lost myself in here."xxviii

"I'm going to start crying if this doesn't end soon." Catherine said

"You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears."xxix

Sara looks at the clock. Two minutes. She needs to do something drastic. She is not losing. She turns to Nick, who is next to her, grabs him behind the head and kisses him. Pulling her body close to his. Making sure he doesn't pull away too soon she invades his mouth with her tongue.

"What the hell. There is still two minutes left." Greg yells. He then realizes what he just did and smacks himself on the head.

Sara and Nick pulled apart moments later, "looks like I won Greg"

"You cheated"

"There were no rules on what I could or couldn't do to get you to lose"

"But kissing Nick, that was cheating" Greg whined

"But it was hot" Jacqui said

"Deal with it man, you lost" Warrick said

"But she cheated"

"Greg, if there were no rules to what Sara could do to make sure she won the bet, then she could do whatever necessary to win, including kissing Nick." Grissom said as he walked out of the lab

"That's just wrong" Greg grumbled "I don't need to see you two make out again, just leave"

"But Greg, a bet's a bet" Nick said as he grabbed Sara and pulled her into another passionate embrace.

"So much for my happy ending"xxx Greg whispered as he walked over to the desk and the others walked out of the lab.

The End

* * *

Authors Notes: Missy and I do not own the songs or the lyrics. So don't sue us okay. Besides we are both extremely poor, hardworking teachers, who get no R-E-S-P-E-C-T (damn just had to quote another song, thanks Aretha).

Anyways, for list of the song and singers see the footnotes below and don't forget to hit the little purple/bluish button and review:D

Reviews are as good as cake (he he)

i Broken, Seether featuring Amy Lee

ii Trees, Lovehammers

iii I Don't Like the Drugs, But the Drugs Like Me, Marilyn Manson

iv Don't Tell Me, Avril Lavigne

v Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch

vi No More I Love You's, Annie Lennox

vii When I'm Gone, Three Doors Down

viii Mmm Bop, Hanson

ix Bring Me to Life, Evanescence

x Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar

xi Love Is A Battlefield, Pat Benatar

xii Breathe (2am), Anna Nalick

xiii Wild Horses, The Sundays

xiv Stayin' Alive, The BeeGees

xv Wind Beneath My Wings, Bette Midler

xvi Wind Beneath My Wings, Bette Midler

xvii The Blower's Daughter, Damien Rice

xviii Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

xix Suspicious Minds, Elvis

xx Superman, Five For Fighting

xxi Behind Blue Eyes, The Who & Limp Bizkit

xxii White Flag, Dido

xxiii One Step Closer, Linkin Park

xxiv When I'm Gone, Three Doors Down

xxv When I'm Gone, Three Doors Down

xxvi With You, Jessica Simpson

xxvii Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson

xxviii Echelon, 30 Seconds From Mars

xxix My Immortal, Evanescence

xxx My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne


End file.
